live_a_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Odie Oldbright
Odie Oldbright (オディ・オブライト) Odie Oldbright is a character from Live A Live, and is Odio`s incarnation in The Present Day - Strongest Chapter. He is only seen briefly in the Final Chapter in a chamber in The Forbidden Land where his statue is. A surly and arrogant martial artist, Odie too aimed to become The World's Strongest, but much like Odi Wang Lee, his path to victory often involved more brutal and violent measures, including the belief that victory is only truly attained upon showing merciless domination, and how one's fighting style is only worthwhile if it is easily capable of killing. He is the one responsible for the deaths of all the champions Masaru had fought; while Masaru was out proving he was the strongest by facing them face to face and defeating them upon knockout and the lack of will to fight, Odie was watching his progress from the sidelines and gained his victories upon viciously slaughtering them when at their most vulnerable. Upon making a name for himself with making dark waves in the martial arts world, he later shows up to face Masaru himself and explains to him of how he was able to make it to his level. Sadistically bragging and gloating of how he killed the prior champions, this act angers Masaru, and drives him to end Odie's life because of the evil he would further bring to the world of fighting. Odie Oldbright is seen one last time during the final chapter where he is fought at again and also when he becomes briefly playable when Oersted is chosen as the final main character. Appearance Odie Oldbright is a tall muscular man with a bald head and tattoos on his arms and back. The tattoos on his shoulders are those of dharmachakras or wheels of karma, a major representative symbol of Buddhism, while tattoo on his back is that of an ashura, semi divine beings within Buddhism and Hindu religion who represent powerful but violent entities that are always symbolic of neverending conflict. His outfit makes him slightly resemble a Buddhist monk, while hybridizing a modern outlaw and punk styled flair with biker gear like leather gloves and metal leg protectors, further giving him a dangerous looking image akin to a disgraced monk and to thugs and evil fighters from late 1980s and early 1990s martial arts movies. Strategy Odie Oldbright is not an overly hard boss. The best way to face him is to first get up close to him and hit him with Tsuba a few times to lower his stats, then after, one should back a few spaces away from him and hit him with Abise-Geri repeatedly as it will cause his facing direction to change canceling all his actions in the process. One should not stand on the sides of him and from a distance as he has a very powerful attack called Acro DDO which at that point in time can inflict massive amounts of damage and can possibly defeat Masaru in one hit if enough damage is done. He also has an attack called Death`s Scythe which he will use often once out of range of his Acro DDO which does not inflict as much damage especially when his stats are lowered. Attacks Acro DDO: Heavy damage, 1 tile diagonal range. Death Scythe: minor damage, 1 tile diagonal and orthogonal range, makes the target turn. Gu Fa Tie Pao: extremely minor damage, 2 tile diagonal and orthogonal range. Terrible Shout: around 20 hp heal, cures status effects. Armageddon (Finale Only): Destroys the world. Gallery Odie vs.jpg|Odie Oldbright`s Vs portrait. Trivia *Odie Oldbright may be based off of Sagat from Street Fighter. SNK's Geese Howard may have been an inspiration. *Though his use of Buddhist imagery is surprising for a villain, there are many notes and insights to take from this. Although Buddhism has its doctrines and teachings, few major core teachings since Buddha's time included how traditions are meant to be broken, being expedient and teaching others to guide people into their own way into enlightenment, and how good and evil has many forms, and neither a definite, absolute manifestation; even Buddha claims that all tangible things, even his own, are fleeting in their meaning, and such thinking also ties to games in the era which Live-A-Live starred in, with JRPGs featuring themes of the holy and sacred being bent towards evil as well. Another is to how Odie's thug image also evokes similarities to a Neo Nazi skinhead, and how Nazism coveted the central Buddhist symbol of the swastika for its own symbolism; this may imply Odie's following of Buddhist teachings have also been done to further assimilate and covet Buddhism for his own use, including revisionism of Buddhism being an "Aryan race founded religion" and featuring his own spin on Buddhist concepts and mythology to Nazi tastes. With racist and supremacist ideology noted to be followed by troubled and lost individuals to use hate as a way to band together, representing himself as an wrath filled asura comes to fully help represent Odie as an individual fueled by hatred into the world of professional fighting. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Strongest Characters